1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for a pass-through mechanism for a linear tape library.
2. Background
Many customers may desire a very large single-image automated tape library. Certain customers may require very large automated tape library systems that include tens of thousands or more of tape cartridges. Many of these customers may require that these large tape library systems be connected such that any particular tape in the library system can be moved to any drive in the library system. Since a tape library has a finite capacity for tapes, if the overall capacity requirements of a customer exceeds the finite capacity of the tape library, a plurality of tape libraries may have to be connected together in order to meet the capacity requirements of the customer.
One method of creating large tape libraries is to generate long library strings, or linear libraries, where the library frames are added side by side and an accessor can travel between the library frames to move cartridges from storage shelves to tape drives.